


Sebuah Studi di dalam Situasi

by JuniorJumat



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—dari KCS. Seri drabble. Menggunakan tabel prompt dari LiveJournal, seratus situasi di dalam seratus kata tepat (tapi tak janji :p). Bermacam-macam POV dan genre, tidak mengandung slash, tanpa latar waktu yang khusus, tanpa aturan berarti. Dan juga mungkin terjemahan yang sedikit kacau?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jari

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Situations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100469) by KCS. 



> **Ucapan terima kasih diberikan kepada** : KCS, karena sudah mengijinkanku menterjemahkan ceritanya ^^
> 
> Tentu saja, terjemahan ini memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi sungguh, saran akan sangat diterima dengan baik untuk perbaikan ke depannya. Terlebih, err… sebenarnya teknik menerjemahkanku agak sedikit asal. Jika ada susunan frase yang (kurasa) tak cocok, makna aslinya (setidaknya jika mengikuti kamus) akan kupelencengkan sedikit agar cerita dapat dibaca utuh. Maaf, sungguh. Tapi kesalahan seperti itu tentu akan diminimalisir sekecil mungkin.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

######  **_Prompt #1: Jari_**

"Kau mendapati hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik, Dokter," tuduhnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tetap tahan; kau pasti tidak ingin ini menjadi terlalu erat atau itu akan menghambat peredaran darahmu," jawabku dengan sabar, membuka gulungan perban bebat dengan perlahan sembari kulilitkan di sekeliling jari tengah dan telunjuknya untuk membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak. "Sekalipun kau harus mengakui, mengetahui pemikir paling brilian di London menjepitkan jarinya di pintu itu cukup... luar biasa."

"Aku tidak akan bisa memainkan violinku untuk beberapa minggu ke depan," keluhnya sedih, menatap ke arah jari-jemarinya yang tidak bisa digunakan.

Yah, setidaknya satu hal bagus ternyata dapat muncul dari kecerobohannya, bagaimanapun juga.


	2. Buruk

######  **_Prompt #2: Buruk_ **

Tabir mimpi yang pekat dari tidurku terangkat dan terbang, membiarkan udara dingin kabut yang menusuk sampai pada indera perasaku. Aku mulai merasa cemas, mencoba untuk memaksa kedua mataku yang terasa berat agar terbuka hingga benar-benar terbangun disertai sebuah pertanyaan yang berupa gumaman.

Sebelum aku dapat meraih kesadaranku sepenuhnya, sesuatu yang cukup berat melindungi sekaligus menghalau hawa dingin yang ada dan kehangatan yang ada di dalamnya, membungkusku.

"Kembalilah tidur, Watson," sebuah suara merembes dengan lembut ke dalam perasaanku yang carut-marut.

"Mmm?"

"Itu adalah badai salju terburuk yang pernah melanda London dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir; temperatur sudah berada di bawah nol derajat celsius dan masih terus turun."

Sungguh konyol – padahal aku sedang dalam keadaan yang amat nyaman dan hangat sekarang.


	3. Intelegensi

######  **_Prompt #3: Intelegensi_ **

“Holmes, kau menjadi luar biasa bodoh.”

Wajah sang detektif memerah, memasang wajah berkerut masam seraya melepaskan diri dari tanganku, meronta masuk ke dalam mantelnya yang masih lembab. Dengan sabar kubiarkan ia memberontak dengan sia-sia selama lima menit, bergerak untuk meraihnya ketika ia limbung, lalu meletakan tangannya yang gemetaran ke kepalanya.

“Kau tahu, hypochondriac adalah seseorang yang percaya bahwa dirinya sakit ketika sebenarnya ia dalam keadaaan sehat,” timbangku, membuka tasku setelah ia bersandar di atas kursi. “Aku bertanya-tanya, apa julukan yang pantas bagi seseorang yang masih bersikeras bahwa dirinya sehat ketika ia dalam keadaan sakit?”

“Seorang dokter pembunuh,” geram Holmes di sekeliling termometer dalam mulutnya.


	4. Pemberitahuan

######  **_Prompt #4: Pemberitahuan_**

Aku sedang meminum kopiku ketika Holmes memberitahukan bahwa ia telah menolak tawaran dari sang Raja atas gelar ksatria, dan sebagai kosekuensinya menjadi sulit untukku untuk terus meredam keherananku.

"Tapi itu adalah sebuah kehormatan!" protesku dengan sungguh-sungguh, bangga sekali bahwa hal itu sempat ditawarkan kepada temanku.

Ia tak mengacuhkan sentimenku, dengan kalem terus meneliti koran Times miliknya.

"Tapi –"

Mata keabuannya berkedip mendongak dari kolom sisipan untuk bertemu dengan milikku, dan melembut diiringi seulas senyum.

"Watson. Aku tidak dapat menerima kehormatan dari melayani negaraku, ketika ada pria yang lebih baik – terlebih seseorang – daripada aku telah melakukan lebih dan tidak menerima pengakuan apapun. Tolong rotinya?"


	5. Hari

######  **_Prompt #5: Hari_**

Bergerak dari tempat tidurnya karena rasa takut selama tiga hari berturut-turut, seorang pria dengan tubuh yang gemetar merangkak menuju ruang santai. Sesaat setelah ia masuk ke dalamnya, sebuah desisan dan tatapan tajam memecah kesunyian di kegelapan itu. Ia terlonjak, tidak menduga seorang insomniak lainnya. Temannya, yang juga sama-sama terkejut, menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum bergelung dengan begitu menyedihkan di sebuah kursi sofa.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, pria yang lainnya pun diam-diam meraih sebuah bangku dan mengulurkan sebuah pematik api untuk menyalakan pipa rokok miliknya.

Ketika fajar nyonya Hudson mendapati kedua penyewanya dalam keadaan tertidur sebelum menyadari ada sebuah kebakaran kecil, yang mana tidak seperti biasanya itu ternyata adalah sang dokter yang akhirnya menerima caci-makian karena membakar karpet hingga berlubang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang tahu makna lain dari ‘a blank fireplace’? Aku agak bingung untuk menyambungkannya dengan keseluruhan terjemahan. Perapian yang kosong? :(


	6. Pembunuhan

######  **_Prompt #6: Pembunuhan_**

Sherlock Holmes menunduk menatap ke arah sebentuk kehidupan kecil tak bernyawa dengan ekspresi dukacita yang mendalam dan berhasil membuatku terpukau, yang mana selama ini telah terbiasa dengan sikap tak berperasaannya dan terkadang pandangan klinisnya yang dingin mengenai kematian.

"Proses alam terkadang memang kejam," ajuku dengan lirih.

"Memang tidak adil." Ia tetap mempertahankan posisi tersebut, sepasang matanya menatap sedih, untuk waktu yang cukup lama di dalam kesunyian.

Aku meletakan salah satu tanganku di atas pundaknya. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak…" ia menghela nafas di dalam penyesalan dan sedih, mengerjab balik sambil mendongak ke arahku.

"Aku mengerti, pak tua," jawabku, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Sekarang ayo, kita harus mengeluarkan sengat itu dari tanganmu."


	7. Sedih

######  **_Prompt #7: Sedih_**

Sherlock dan Mycroft Holmes sedang disibukan dengan adu verbal yang terancam dapat mengusik sang Diogenes sekalipun ruangan milik orang asing itu kedap suara. Adu argumen yang awalnya layak dan terjadi di tepian tangan kursi duduk itu, meningkat menjadi diskusi mengenai perkerjaan sang detektif yang masih berjalan, dan tumbuh meluas dengan celaan berbobot dari si bungsu dan sikap tinggi hati yang dingin dari si sulung.

Aku berdiri dengan canggung, memandang ke arah jalanan di bawah dan mendengarkan cekcok sesama saudara itu, kemudian dengan sedih teringat saudara laki-lakiku sendiri.

Aku tidak terlalu yakin harus terkagum atau ketakutan ketika, setelah keheningan sesaat, kedua jenius itu pindah dengan damai ke arah jendela dan melanjutkan perdebatan di dalam kepalaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diogenes itu siapa, ya? Apa aku harus baca ulang lagi, ya -_- *err… mohon jangan acuhkan*


	8. Rencana

######  **_Prompt #8: Rencana_**

"Kau memberitahukanku jika kau memiliki rencana untuk petualangan yang konyol ini!" sang Dokter mendesis dengan kalut ketika kami menunduk untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah tumpukan peti kayu.

Aku menunduk saat sebuah peluru membuat kayu di samping telingaku menjadi serpihan. "Aku memang – hanya saja ini bukan bagian dari hal itu!"

Terkepung di dalam sebuah gudang, tanpa bantuan yang datang... ya, pastinya tak sesuai dengan rencana. Tentu saja, kehadirannya juga tidak sesuai dengan rencana juga, untukku yang tak terbiasa memiliki kawan pada perbuatan-perbuatan beresiko semacam ini.

Aku tidak begitu yakin keuntungan untuk tidak melihat ke belakang setimpal dengan tanggung jawab jika sesuatu menjadi serba salah.


	9. Sakit

######  **_Prompt #9: Sakit_ **

“Aku seharusnya kembali pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkanmu bersama kesengsaraanmu, kau tahu,” tinjauku tanpa sedikitpun merasa simpati.

"Watson…" Holmes sedang bergelung di balik selimutnya, mencengkram perutnya seperti seorang bocah yang telah memakan terlalu banyak makanan manis. “Tidak dapatkah kau melakukan _sesuatu_?”

"Kupikir aku hanya memiliki pengalaman yang terbatas, dan kualifikasi yang biasa-biasa saja?"

Ia tampak berkedip, namun bukan disebabkan rasa sakit karena kebanyakan memakan makanan yang terlalu padat di rumah Simpson yang baru terasa setelah tiga hari kemudian. "Sensitif," keluhnya, sambil menutup kelopak mata. “Pergilah, kalau begitu, jika kau berfikir aku memang bermaksud seperti itu – sempat bermaksud ketika mengatakan hal itu.”

Aku pun hanya tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sodium bicarbonate kepadanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Touché’, jika dalam kamus diartikan sebagai: (kb.) pengakuan ketepatan suatu argumen/pendapat. Tapi karena di pikirannku itu lebih seperti sebuah… err, sindiran? Jadi aku memaknainya ‘sensitif’, karena saat kulihat kata lain yang mendekati, ‘touchiness’ untuk (kb.) keadaan sangat perasa, keadaaan lekas tersinggung. Atau ada yang tahu makna yang lebih sesuai?


	10. Rahasia

######  **_Prompt #10: Rahasia_**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku mengenai kematian saudaramu, Dokter?"

Ia mendongak dari pekerjaannya, sepasang matanya tampak berkantung dan merenung. "Kau sedang berada di Continent saat itu," ujarnya datar.

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak akan ingin tahu?"

"Akankah hal itu membuat perbedaan apapun padamu ataupun pekerjaanmu?" ia berbisik tak senang, kembali menatap jurnalnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, mempertanyakan hal itu kepada diriku sendiri; tentu saja aku tak perlu kembali dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku, namun aku percaya aku memiliki batasan formalitas yang harus kupenuhi ...

...benar, bukan?

Aku meraih pipa tanah liatku yang berwarna hitam pekat – mengevaluasi kembali prioritas yang pasti diantara ketiga jalur masalah yang ada.


	11. Dibalik

######  **_Prompt #11: Dibalik_**

Orang-orang bertanya-tanya bagaimana kedua orang itu dapat hidup bersama tanpa saling membunuh satu sama lain; setengah dari kami percaya bahwa mereka setengah gila, dan sebagian lainnya percaya bahwa mereka memang _saling_ melengkapi.

Adalah pengetahuan yang umum bahwa tuan Holmes menganggap remeh jika harus menunggu seseorang dapat menyusulnya secara mental maupun fisik; namun entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan, ketika itu adalah sang dokter. Dan teka-teki ini lebih sulit dipecahkan dibandingkan kasus pembunuhan yang tak terpecahkan manapun.

Namun aku tahu jawabannya: sang dokter selalu dapat selangkah di belakang tuan Holmes, namun satu langkah itu masih setengah lusin lebih dekat dibandingkan sebagian dari apa yang kami dapat atau akan raih.


	12. Keinginan

######  **_Prompt #12: Keinginan_**

Watson pernah bertanya setengah bergurau padanya, di minggu sebelumnya, mengenai apa yang ia inginkan untuk Natal. Tentu saja, mengingat ia membenci hari raya dan segala manifestasinya, ia memberikan jawaban bahwa ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain ketenangan dan kedamaian, atau jika tidak sebuah kasus pembunuhan untuk menjaganya agar tetap sibuk.

Kemudian datanglah kasus yang menjebak itu, dan kosekuensinya yang amat buruk.

 _Telah_ terjadi sebuah pembunuhan, setidaknya hampir saja, dan sekarang rumah itu _pun_ sepi dan masih. Amat sepi.

Saat sang detektif dengan sedih masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan rumah sakit untuk terjaga selama beberapa hari ke depan, ia akhirnya mengakui bahwa ada satu hal yang amat ia ingini daripada pilihan-pilihan sebelumnya yang ia ambil dengan begitu gegabah.


	13. Terdampar

######  **_Prompt #13: Terdampar_**

_Splosh._

"Holmes, ungkapan 'letakan dayungnya di luar' biasanya tidak berarti perlu benar-benar meletakkan mereka _di luar kapal_."

"Oh, diamlah. Aku bisa malah kesulitan menembak untuk membantumu menjatuhkan mereka, ya kan?"

"Dan sebagai kosekuensinya menolong para pemburu kita untuk membunuh kita, cukup dengan hanya membiarkan kita terombang-ambing di laut sebagai gantinya. Cara pembunuhan yang lebih sedikit terlihat kotor."

"Kemampuan aliterasi berkiasaanmu semakin memburuk ketika kau mabuk laut."

"Dan sarkasmemu semakin menjengkelkan."

"Sensitif."

_Plipp._

"Berhenti memberi makan ikan dengan puntung rokokmu."

"Aku tidak menyakiti apapun!"

"Di samping telingaku?"

_Splash._

"Watson."

"Apa."

"Apakah sepatumu mulai basah seperti milikku?"


	14. Kekayaan

######  **_Prompt #14: Kekayaan_**

Sherlock Holmes sudah pernah dipekerjaan oleh keluarga-keluarga kerajaan dan pemerintahan yang tak terhitung banyaknya, secara sembunyi-sembunyi telah membayar tempat praktek Dokter di Kensington, bahkan diam-diam juga telah memberikan sebuah hadiah besar tanpa nama pada saat hari pernikahannya, memiliki uang yang cukup untuk melakukan pensiun dan membeli tanah negara yang mana pun yang ia inginkan, dan secara tetap membelanjakan sebagian besar uangnya untuk konser dan hal-hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya yang tak karuan itu.

Dan sekalipun begitu, pikir Watson, tertawa saat temannya itu memekik dan dengan muram memandang ke arah bekas bakar baru (yang ketujuh) di lengan bajunya, laki-laki itu menolak untuk membuang jubah lusuhnya untuk yang baru.

Istilah "si kaya yang esentrik" tak pernah terasa setepat ini.

* * *

_Catatan penulis: Sebagai pembelaaan di latar canonnya, menimbang: FINA memberi tahu kita bahwa Holmes memiliki uang yang cukup sebagai hak atas jasanya kepada Majelis Pemerintahan (Switzerland, aku percaya, sekalipun aku bisa saja salah dan tak memperhatikannya) dan Pemerintahan Perancis, sehingga pada titik itu ia dapat pensiun dengan nyaman. Sebagai tambahan untuk ini, ketika ia kembali pada tahun 1894, kita tahu bahwa ia membeli tempat praktek medis Watson saat pertama kali menanyakan harganya. Tambahkan juga bahwa ia dapat pensiun dengan nyaman pada umur 49, dan aku ragu bahwa ia benar-benar "seseorang yang miskin" seperti yang ia katakan kepada Duke dari Holdernesse. Hanya opiniku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘FINA’, mungkinkah singkatan dari salah satu judul kisah SH? :(


	15. Pernikahan

######  **_Prompt #15: Pernikahan_**

"John berpikir kau mungkin akan menolak untuk menjadi pendamping prianya."

"Barangkali aku memang akan menolak," jawabnya, dengan pahit memilih untuk jujur. "Apakah kau di sini untuk memohon kebaikanku?"

Mary memberikan dengusan yang tampak agak tidak pantas untuk seorang wanita terhormat. "Aku tidak sebegitu bodohnya." Holmes menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Holmes, aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghancurkan sebuah hubungan untuk membangun hubunganku sendiri. Cinta tidak dapat diambil dari seseorang untuk diberikan kepada yang lainnya," lanjut wanita itu dengan lembut, memutar tubuhnya hendak pergi. "Hanya memperinci kedua hal tersebut. Kau tentu akan mengingat hal tersebut dengan baik."

Pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan seorang detektif yang penuh pertimbangan menatap lurus ke arah kepergian seorang wanita yang luar biasa.


	16. Terpengaruh

######  **_Prompt #16: Terpengaruh_**

Setelah tiga tahun merasakan rasa bersalah dan duka cita dan penyesalan dan bahaya yang tak henti-hentinya, aku pun menjadi seorang hantu; dan untuk alasan yang sama, begitupula yang ia pikirkan, sekalipun ia tak menyadari bagian terakhir.

"Aku berhutang padamu beribu maaf; aku tidak tahu jika kau akan sampai begitu terpengaruh." Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu, lebih dikarenakan aku menolak untuk berpikir apa yang mungkin ia pikul di dalam pikirannya selama ketidak hadiranku dibandingkan syok mendalam saat ia jatuh pingsan dengan pucat pasi.

Apa yang tidak aku beritahukan padanya, ketika aku membantunya untuk berbaring dengan tubuh yang gemetaran di atas kursinya, adalah bahwa aku tidak membayangkan jika _aku_ akan begitu terpengaruh oleh hal tersebut.


	17. Jam-Jam yang Panjang

######  **_Prompt #17:Jam-Jam yang Panjang_**

Aku terbangun dari kantuk dan bergumam lirih, dan sebuah tangan yang lembut menepuk bahuku.

"Dokter, jika kau bermaksud untuk tidur aku dapat merekomendasikan tempat yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan anak-anak tangga yang dingin."

Sepasang matanya berkedip cemas, menarik kesimpulan bahwa bekerja selama tujuh jam terus menerus hingga melewati tengah malamlah yang telah membuatku seperti itu; kemudian ia meraih tanganku dan sikuku, menyokongku untuk berdiri. Aku berkedip, menyandarkan berat tubuhku padanya.

"Kembalilah bersamaku," omelnya. "Malam-malam yang tidak menyenangkan tampaknya akan menjadi hal yang biasa malam ini. Aku menyarankan sofa, kawan baikku, dibandingkan penerbangan lainnya. Dapatkah aku mengganggumu, memainkan violinku?"

Aku tersenyum. "Malah sebaliknya."


	18. Berguna

######  **_Prompt #18: Berguna_ **

" _Demi Tuhan_ , apa yang sebenarnya kau _pikirkan_?"

Ia menatap tajam ke arahku lewat salah satu mata bengkaknya yang tidak terpejam, rasa sakitnya teralihkan oleh kemarahannya atas kata-kataku; ia tidak dapat mengerti bahwa kata-kata kasar itu muncul lebih dikarenakan ketakutan dibandingkan kekecewaan untuknya.

"Terakhir kali kau mengirimku pergi untuk melakukan investigasi untukmu, Holmes, kau _memberitahukan_ ku agar mencoba klub malam saat mencari informasi untukmu, dan mengeluhkan kegagalanku ketika aku tidak melakukannya!" bisiknya tak senang.

Mulutku mendadak terbungkam, aku pun jatuh terduduk di atas kursi yang berada di samping ranjang, mengutuk pelan, dan meletakan kedua tanganku di kepala. Ia sedang mencoba membuktikan dirinya padaku - ini semua adalah kesalahanku.


	19. Penuh Dosa

######  **_Prompt #19: Penuh Dosa_ **

Sherlock Holmes merasa geram sekali, pada kliennya pun dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki hati, untuk memperkerjakan sang detektif ternama dunia agar membebaskan pria itu dari tuduhan tindakan tak bermoralnya sendiri, melecehkan kemampuan milik detektif itu. Bahkan ia pun juga ditipu dalam kasus pembunuhan anak yang terlampau rumit tersebut.

Di dalam kemarahannya yang tidak terkendali, ia tidak menyadari bahwa langkahnya tanpa sadar membawanya menjuju Kensington hingga saat pria itu sudah berdiri di luar sebuah pintu yang tampak familliar. Saat itu hampir saatnya jam makan malam tiba... dan ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sendirian bersama pikirannya saja saat ini...

Pun juga, hanya ada _satu_ tempat di tengah-tengah kota menjijikan ini dimana ia bisa merasa yakin bahwa masih ada sifat baik manusia yang begitu jarang dapat ia temui.


	20. Termotivasi

######  **_Prompt #20: Termotivasi_ **

Sherlock Holmes telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah siapapun duga sebelumnya.

Nyonya Hudson saat itu sedang pergi berlibur. Dan populasi kejahatan di London tampaknya juga ikut menurun bersamaan dengan kepergiaannya. Ia kelaparan dan papa; sebab tidak ada makanan apapun di rumah. Senar violinnya rusak. Dan seorang pasien yang lebih dermawan dengan virusnya dibandingkan pembayaran telah menularkan virus menjijikannya pada Watson, yang kini sedang tertidur karena demam di lantai atas.

Holmes pun merasa bosan, lelah, jengkel, dan khawatir; sekalipun tiga di awal sudah sering dialami olehnya, namun ketiganya dikombinasikan dengan poin keempat yang tak biasa ia alami dan berakhir membuat keadaannya pada batas terburuk.

Marry Morstan sungguh terkejut ketika mendapati sang detektif yang tampak basah kuyup karena hujan tampak gelisah di depan tangga pintu depan rumah nyonya Forrester.


	21. Melarikan Diri

######  **_Prompt #21: Melarikan Diri_**

Kapal barang yang sudah lumpuh itu berbaring rendah di pelabuhan, dan air laut mengalir pelan ke dalam bagian palkanya. Sherlock Holmes tampak sibuk meludahkan air garam yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus menyokong tubuh sang dokter yang terhuyung-huyung, yang mana tadi sempat pingsan akibat dari ledakan ketel uap kapal.

Sang detektif memandang ke arah lubang sempit yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar sambil terus mengayuhkan satu tangannya yang bebas, menyadari jika lubang tersebut muat jika hanya untuk dilewati seorang pria kurus saja, sesaat sebelum palka terisi penuh air. Beberapa saat setelah air memenuhi penjara mereka, Watson pun juga menyadari fakta tersebut.

Holmes akhirnya berhasil mencegah rahangnya yang mungkin tersangkut pun tidak jadi mendorong paksa tubuhnya melewati celah tersebut akibat dari para polisi perairan yang datang tepat waktu.


	22. Pukulan

######  **_Prompt #22: Pukulan_**

Sherlock Holmes meringis, mempertimbangkan penuh apakah ia perlu mengutuk kawannya itu, saat sebongkah es ditempelkan di rahangnya yang membiru.

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri,” ujar sang dokter membela diri. "Lain kali jika kau ingin melakukan penyamaran semacam itu lagi, katakan lebih dulu padaku!"

"Aku kan hanya _sedang berlatih_ …" rancau Holmes menggumam. “Mana kutahu jika kau ‘kan ’ncoba bunuh siapapun yang m’ncoba menghinaku.”

Watson memutar kedua bola matanya dengan mudah selagi ia mengepak kembali perlengkapan kedokterannya, "Aku tidak mencoba membunuhmu, hanya membanting jatuh tubuhmu saja. Memang ada apa dengan kemampuan Baritsumu itu? Seharusnya kau yang sekarang sudah menghempaskan tubuhku ke tembok terdekat."

"Teruskan saja sikap angkuhmu itu, dan aku mungkin akan mencobanya lagi!”


	23. Kesadaran Diri

######  **_Prompt #23: Kesadaran Diri_**

Saat itu aku baru saja keluar dari lamunanku dan memindahkan pipa rokok dari mulutku saat ia kembali menayakan pertanyaannya kembali.

"Apakah aku sudah terlihat bagus, Holmes?" Ia tampak berdiri gelisah dan gugup seperti sesorang remaja sekolah di depan pintu masuk kamar tidurku.

"Dokter kawanku, ia sudah setuju untuk menikahimu; aku sungguh meragukan jika ia akan memutuskan pertunangan kalian hanya karena kau melakukan kesalahan berbusana," balasku dengan bosan.

"Bukan itu intinya!" teriaknya putus asa. "Maksudku – ini penting –"

Aku pun akhirnya menaruh simpati kepada pria malang itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Setelan itu akan tampak lebih baik lagi dengan manset emas yang kupunya. Jika kau mau, benda itu ada di meja riasku."


	24. Ciuman

######  **_Prompt #24: Ciuman_**

Holmes melangkah melewatiku menuju ke kamar tidurnya, menatap tajam ke arahku seakan aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan paling buruk kepada dirinya. Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu!

Dan pula sama sekali tidak membantu ketika tunanganku yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa terkikik geli, tampak amat terhibur dengan situasi yang ada.

"Demi Tuhan, Holmes!" jelasku sambil mengikutinya hingga ke depan pintu masuk. "Jika hal itu memang amat mengganggumu, maka lain kali ketuklah sebelum kau masuk!"

Ia merengut kepadaku dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan yang selalu tampak jelas, cemberut. "Tidak bisakah kalian tidak melakukan… _kencan_ … kalian di tempat lain selain ruang bersantai yang kita pakai bersama?" runtuknya dengan jijik.


	25. Pemakaman

######  **_Prompt #25: Pemakaman_**

Buruan kami telah melarikan diri di tengah-tengah kabut tebal, dan kami pun juga merasa enggan untuk berbalik kembali menuju ke penginapan kami, terus menghindari batu-batu nisan yang ada dan memperhatikan jeli area pemakaman yang terbentang luas.

Aku tidak menyadarinya hingga begitu terlambat jika temanku tanpa sebab juga telah tertelan oleh kabut tersebut. Akupun sendirian di sana. Dengan kegelisahan yang wajar untuk kumiliki di situasi semacam ini, aku mengedarkan tatapanku dan dengan lirih memanggil namanya, namun yang kudapat hanyalah kesuraman yang membalas dalam diam.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin bersentuhan dan menekan keras bagian belakang leherku, disertai dengan erangan aneh dan tak wajar yang mengiringinya.

Aku merasa lega karena jeritanku yang amat tidak maskulin langsung reda begitu aku mendengar tawa histeris Holmes yang terdengar selanjutnya.


	26. Kesalahan

######  **_Prompt #26: Kesalahan_**

Inspektur Lestrade menggeleng kepalanya letih dan memasangkan borgol ke arah pergelangan tangan penjahat itu sebagai tindakan pencegahan; sekalipun jika dilihat dari bagaimana tubuhnya yang dengan kalut terus bertopang pada polisi yang memeganginya, ia tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun selain menunggu hingga ambulans kepolisian datang.

"Tuan, kau sudah memilih berkelahi dengan orang yang salah," ujar sang penjabat kecil pemerintahan itu kepada tahanannya sambil menghela nafas dalam.

Sepasang mata bulat yang membengkak hingga hampir tampak seperti tertutup itu langsung melirik tajam ke arahnya. "Aku tak pernah menyentuh ‘nya!" rancau pria itu sambil menahan rasa sakit. "Remaja kemarin malam, oke, sebab ‘ya menghalangi jalanku kemarin malam… tapi aku tidak pernah meletakan satu jari pun ke atas topi Holmes itu!"

" _Tepat sekali_. Itulah mengapa anda telah memilih berkelahi dengan orang yang salah."


End file.
